


Freedom

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, Facials, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan put his hands on Alim's shoulders, and for a moment the mage thought he was about to be pushed away and sent back to Irving. Instead, he found himself being pushed firmly down to his knees. Alim smiled up at the old Warden, and licked his lips. He might have been bragging about his magical skills, but <em>this</em> he definitely excelled at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

"You've something to tell me in private, I take it?" Duncan said, seeming not at all surprised. The young elven mage had been making conversation as he accompanied Duncan back to his room, but anyone could see he was distracted. His eyes had been constantly flitting between Duncan's face, his dagger and his boots, for the entire length of their conversation.

Alim closed the door to the guest chamber, and turned to face the older man. "Offers like this must be a common occurrence for a senior Grey Warden like you."

Duncan simply smiled.

"I'll be blunt, then. I've undergone the Harrowing, so now I have three options. I can stay here, locked up in the Circle Tower until I die; I can try to escape, and be hunted down by the Templars; or you can let me join the Wardens, and give me a chance at a fulfilling life. You seem like a reasonable man. I'm sure you can see that conscripting me would be the most merciful choice you could make."

"If I conscripted every poor unfortunate I found in dire circumstances, Alim, the order would be ten times the size, and a hundred times less effective. I cannot do this simply to help you escape from the Tower, even if I thought it was the right thing to do." Duncan folded his arms, but his expression belied the sternness of his posture.

Alim let the beginnings of a lightning ball crackle in his palm, and tossed it from hand to hand playfully.

"Then do it because I'm the best the Circle has to offer, and you will need the most talented mages in Ferelden if you want to prevail against this Blight. Or do it because I'm the kind of elf it would pay to have around." He laid a hand on Duncan's breastplate, tracing his fingertips over the fine patterns etched into the metal. "For a variety of purposes."

Duncan smiled, a flicker of amusement lighting up his dark eyes. "I doubt that Irving would let his favourite student go so easily."

"Oh, don't worry about Irving," Alim replied, chuckling. The Senior Enchanter would certainly be less possessive of him once Alim had helped Jowan to turn apostate. "I think he'll be quite happy to release me into your custody, if you want me."

Duncan put his hands on Alim's shoulders, and for a moment the mage thought he was about to be pushed away and sent back to Irving. Instead, he found himself being pushed firmly down to his knees. Alim smiled up at the old Warden, and licked his lips. He might have been bragging about his magical skills, but this he definitely excelled at.

He unfastened Duncan's armour with practised, deft fingers, and quickly sought out and grasped his target. Alim wrapped his hands around the old Warden's cock and gave it a few gentle strokes and squeezes, savouring the heat and hardness, then stretched out his tongue to lick at the tip. He lapped at it intently, flicking and swirling his tongue over every inch of skin he could cover, then took the whole of the head in his mouth and sucked hard. Duncan groaned in approval, and Alim couldn't resist any longer; holding onto the older man's legs to steady himself, he took as much into his mouth as he could, and began to suck in earnest. The head of the Warden's cock butted up against the back of Alim's throat with each stroke, but the discomfort only urged him on, driving little moans from the mage each time his throat was stretched and bruised.

"Undress." Duncan ordered brusquely, and pulled out of Alim's mouth. The mage had been so absorbed in his task that the command caught him off-balance, and it took him a moment to realise what the Warden had said. Wiping his mouth, Alim got to his feet and quickly disrobed, as Duncan lay back on the bed.

"Where do you want me?" Alim asked, stroking his own cock lightly.

In reply, the Duncan grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward onto the bed, shoving the mage roughly on his hands and knees and pushing his head down once more. Alim began working his mouth over the older man's cock again, licking and sucking feverishly. His jaw was already aching, and his lips and chin were slick with saliva, but he didn't care; this was the kind of encounter Alim had fantasised about, and he intended to make the most of every minute of it.

  
He could barely contain his excitement when he felt Duncan's hand sliding down to cup the curve of his ass. He groaned and pushed out his rear, spreading his thighs as wide as he could. The Warden's hand withdrew for a moment, and when it returned his fingers were slick with something cool and slippery. Slowly, Duncan slid first one finger, then a second, into the younger man's ass. Alim almost purred with pleasure, and slipped a hand down to stroke himself. The sensation of the warm, blunt fingers stretching and probing him was too much to resist, and the mage writhed and squirmed, desperate to take more of Duncan's fingers inside him.

"You like that, hm?" Duncan murmured, shoving his fingers in and out of Alim's ass roughly.

All Alim could do in reply was moan, and suck harder on the thick shaft of the Warden's cock. His legs were trembling, and he could barely think straight; all he could focus on was the cock in his mouth, and the feeling of his hand, tight and hot around his own cock. He was moaning almost constantly now, a stream of little noises, half-growled, half-whimpered; desperate, stifled cries of _please_ and _more_, muffled by the hard flesh filling his throat.

Without warning, Duncan grabbed a fistful of Alim's hair and yanked his head back sharply, groaning in satisfaction as he started to come. The mage closed his eyes as the thick, warm drops sprayed across his face, and stroked his own cock harder and tighter, desperate to come himself while the older man's come was still hot on his skin. A few moments was all it took him, and he shuddered, clenching his muscles around Duncan's fingers as he came.

…

On his way back to his new room in the mages' dorm, Alim spotted Jowan skulking around in the corridor, no doubt waiting to finally reveal his 'secret' plans; he approached the apprentice right away, eager to set the wheels of both his and Jowan's schemes in motion. Alim would certainly miss his friend, and perhaps even a few of the more lenient Templars, but there was a whole _world_ of opportunity waiting for him with the Wardens, and he intended to seize it.  



End file.
